Out of Retirement Pt 1
by heartlessangel17
Summary: Ash has grown up. He had a family, and lives peacefully in Pallet Town. However, A trainer forces Ash out of retirement, and makes him face his past...


Out of retirement: A pokemon fanfiction

"Hydreigon, go in there and drag him out. Make sure he's in one piece though."

The three headed dragon pokemon roared loudly as it burst through the farm house, it's trainer standing by, his hands in his pockets, a smile on his face. The trainer's black clock partially hid him in the night, but the fire that erupted from the farm house bathed him in light. A man of about 30, with shoulder length spiky black hair. His Hydreigon returned a few moments later, in each of it's mouths a person. In it's left was a young woman with short orange hair. orange hair In it's left was a young girl of about ten, with long black hair. In it's middle head was a man with short spiky black hair, and a goatee. The Brutal pokemon dropped the three at the trainers feat. The trainer looked at them, and snarled.

"I told you to bring him only. Not these two. I have no use for them." He said, bending down and jerking the young woman's head up by her hair.

"Misty!" The man called, getting to his feat. With a flick of it's tail, the Hydreigon knocked him back down. The trainer let her go, and smiled.

"Ash Ketchum. The famous trainer who defeat the Champions of Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Kanto and Johto. Quite the legendary trainer."

Ash remained quite, gripping the earth beneath him.

"I don't train pokemon anymore." He whispered finally.

The trainer laughed. "Don't train pokemon anymore? Don't be stupid. The amount of pokemon you've collected, the amount of power they have…you really can't be serious."

Ash looked up at the man, his face grim, his eyes sullen.

"You're actually serious…aren't you?" The trainer said, astonished. You've really given up as a trainer, haven't you? Well then…" The trainer nodded at his Hydregion, which proceeded to point one of it's heads at the little girl, and one at Misty. "You have no choice but to take up this battle. You battle me, or your wife and daughter get blown away by a dark pulse…or maybe hyper voice…or how about dragon pulse? So many decisions to choose from."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" Ash yelled, standing up straight. Clenching his fists, Ash nodded his head. "Fine, I'll battle you."

"Ash, don't! We'll be fine, don't do this just for us!" Mist cried, quickly reaching to her side. Jumping away from them, she pulled out a poke ball. "Starmie, take out that Hydregion!" She called. The purple star fish pokemon burst from the poke ball, and spun towards the dark dragon pokemon, knocking one of it's heads away from the girl. "Rose, get away from it! Starmie, hydro pump!"

The little girl, Rose, scurried away as Starmie fired a powerful get of water at Hydregion. The trainer just raised his hand. "Hydregion, hyper voice."

The brutal pokemon turned to face Starmie, and fired it's hyper voice, dispersing the hydro pump easily, and sending Starmie flying into Misty.

"Misty, stop!: Ash cried, running over to his wife and child. "I can't let you two get hurt…I'll fight him. "

"But Ash…" Misty said weakly, cradling her pokemon."

"No buts. I'll make him wish he never messed with my family."

Ash kissed his wife gently, and then kissed his daughter on the forehead before turning to the trainer. "I don't know who you are or why you want to face me so badly, but I accept your challenge. We have to go to the Oak lab however. All my pokemon are there you see."

The trainer nodded. "Very well. Lead the way."

The group walked towards the Oak lab, Ash and the mysterious trainer in front, and Misty, Rose and Hydregion in the back. It didn't take them long to get their. Ash turned to the trainer, then knocked on the door. Gary Oak opened it a minute later, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Ash? He said. It's 1 in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain Gary. I need my pokemon. Now."

Gary looked past Ash, and his eyes widened. "Alright, come in."

It only took Ash a few minutes to return, six poke balls at his side. Gary followed behind him, escorting everyone to a battlefield they could use. The Trainer and Ash took their spots, Gary joining Misty and Rose.

"Good luck daddy!" Rose called out. Ash smiled weakly at her, before turning to the trainer.

"Before we begin," he said, "Why don't you tell me your name, and why you want to battle me so badly."

The trainer laughed, spreading his arms out wide. "My name is Dante Delle Morte, and I wish to defeat…no, crush, the greatest trainer alive! That trainer is you Ash Ketchum! Once you are gone, I will be the most powerful! Now, go Hydregion! Show him our power!"

Hydregion flew onto the battle field, roaring loudly. Ash looked at his poke balls, and closed his eyes. "You are my strongest and most reliable pokemon…I'm counting on you guys." Ash raised his head, and grabbed a poke ball. "Go, Garchomp!" Ash threw the poke ball, the shark like dragon pokemon bursting from it, and landing on the grass.

"I shall make the first move." Dante called. "Hydregion, dragon pulse!"

A blue orb appeared in front of it's main mouth, and then fired with incredible speed.

"Garchomp, use dig to avoid it!"

Garchomp dug into the ground, avoiding the dragon pulse by inches. Dante just laughed.

"Nice try Ash, but my Hydregion has levitate. Dig will have no effect."

"Garchomp, dragon rush!"

The ground beneath Hydregion exploded in a blue light as Garchomp rushed out, the dragon rush hitting Hydregion square in the middle, sending it spiralling upwards. Dante locked his teeth together as his pokemon fell to the ground, Garchomp landed in front of Ash, roaring in victory.

"Hydregion, get up and use hyper voice."

Hydregion got up, and roared loudly, the shockwaves hitting Garchomp, and knocking it backwards. Misty flinched, remembering how her Starmie has been defeated by the move. Ash seemed unphased though.

"Garchomp, dragon claw."

"Hydregion, crunch!"

The two pokemon charged at each other, Garchomp's claw glowing faintly, while Hydregion opened it's three mouths wide. Hydregion's two smaller heads clamped down on Garchomp's arms, stopping dragon claw from making contact. It's middle head came down on Garchomp's neck, and bit deeply into it, causing Garchomp to roar in pain. Hydregion threw down Garchomp, and from a signal from Dante, fired a close range dragon pulse, causing the ground below Garchomp to crumble underneath it. Ash turned away, unable to look. Dante laughed darkly. "Again Hydregion! Keep firing dragon pulse until there is nothing left!"

Dragon pulse after dragon pulse fired into Garchomp, causing the ground to shatter each time. Ash knew Garchomp couldn't take much more.

"Garchomp, dig!"

Dante smirked. "We won't fall for that again. Hydregion, raise higher in the air!" Hydregion flew high into the air, floating over the area Garchomp had disappeared into. Ash stared at Dante, his mouth twitching into a small smile.

"Your about to see why I was able to defeat the champions Dante. Garchomp, DRACO METEOR!"

Dante's eyes widened as Garchomp burst from the ground, it's chest glowing. High it raised, until it was directly beneath Dante's Hydregion. Then, it fired the attack, the orange ball of energy consuming Hydregion, then exploding into a rain of energy, Hydregion plummeting like a boulder. It hit the ground hard, and didn't move. Garchomp landed in front of Ash, and fell to one knew, the effects of the dragon pulses starting to show. Dante raised a poke ball, and recalled his fallen dragon. Grabbing a second poke ball, and smiled.

"You thought that Hydregion was bad news…then get a load of my next pokemon. Walrein, finish what Hydregion started!"

Walrein burst from the poke ball, staring at Garchomp smugly. Ash clenched his teeth.

"So tell me, before I destroy you Ash, tell me. I havnt seen your famous Pikachu. Where is it? I so want to get the chance to battle it."

Ash lowered his head, his fists clenching hard. Tears streamed down Misty's cheek as Garchomp looked back at it's trainer in sympathy.

"Then you'll have to wait a very long time for that. You see…Pikachu is dead."


End file.
